danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Cat Valentine
Caterina "Cat" Valentine is one of the main characters. She is known as a ditsy, bubbly and cheerful person who is rarely angry. She is portrayed by Ariana Grande. She will reprise her role as Cat in Sam & Cat. Appearance *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Dyed Maroon (Velvet) *Trademark: Ditsy and Childlike *Height: 5 foot 1 inches tall. Cat originally explained that she dyed her hair red because it is the same color as a red velvet cupcake, which is her favorite dessert. However, in a more recent video, she explains that her brother thought she was an intruder when coming home late one night and smashed her head with a vase, resulting in her head bleeding. The blood seeped into her hair and stained it red. When Cat liked the color, she decided to dye it red permanently. In Seasons 2 and 3, Cat's hair became a bit darker and longer than it had been in Season 1. Personality Cat is almost always cheerful, and is rarely in a bad mood. As an example, in Survival of the Hottest she states that, "I'm really hot, but I'm still in a good mood!", emphasizing the fact that she rarely gets angry. In Robbie's song, Robbie's Big Toe, and on a few other occasions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She stated in a Slap video that her mom was a competitive breath holder while she was pregnant with her, which the many baffled doctors her family has visited state as a possible reason as to why she is the way she is. Ariana Grande, the actress who portrays her, says she feels Cat is a challenging character to play because her ditziness might make it hard for her to be seen as likable by the fans and that she works to make them understand Cat's personality. Cat also loves animals such as rabbits, hedgehogs and any animal that is fluffy and/or adorable. She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though she often takes a comliment as if you mean it to be offensive until you clarify it with her. Her catchphrase is "What's that supposed to mean!?" because she gets offended easily. (This is exactly like Misty from Moody's Point, a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the Amanda Show.) Cat's hair color is a maroon color. It is meant to resemble a red velvet cupcake, her favorite food. Ariana Grande dyed her hair at Dan Schneider's request, to avoid having a cast of only brunettes. While Cat is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around. Part of the dynamic she has with other characters is that they need to walk on eggshells around her, or else they risk getting her upset. Throughout the series, they fail to do so multiple times, although in fairness, Cat doesn't make it easy. Cat's sweet personality has been displayed often throughout the series. She has an innocent demeanor and is often displayed as playful and harmless. While Cat is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic, and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality is evident in her frequent giggling and laughing. Her absent-minded character can be off-task and distracted, as shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where she was playfully pressing buttons to create fun effects on her computer instead of helping with the project. She can be very sensitive and her feelings are easily hurt, especially when yelled at. This is also shown in Wi-Fi In The Sky, when she starts to cry and logs off the chat after Tori, annoyed by Cat messing around, yells at her. In one instance of her mental capacity, Cat is put in a hospital ward and has protection cubes put over her hands. Cat is also very flirtatious, as seen in the episode Survival of the Hottest, when she almost abandons and completely forgets her friends to hang out with and flirt with four cute boys. She first meets the boys by coming over to them and telling them that she thinks the music they are listening to is 'really cool'. One of her flirting techniques throughout the episode is to poke the boys in the stomach, around the belly button. Cat seemed to enjoy spending time with the boys and showed her naive nature when they kept convincing her to stay when she wanted to get back to her friends. Also on TheSlap, she created a video and a blog chronicling how she tricks cute boys into being interviewed (the first named Martin played by: Jordan Andrusky, the second named Jesse played by: Aldo Quintino) by inviting them over to a 'party' at her house. The 'party' then turns out to be just the two of them alone. Cat then asks Martin and Jesse questions, such as where Martin grew up and what he likes in a girl (specifying hair color and flipping her hair in his direction while asking, "Redheads?"), as well as feeding him grilled cheese she says she made herself, playing romantic music, and dancing with him (she compliments him on his dancing technique). Cat leans her head on Jesse's shoulder and asks him to feel her freshly-washed hair, then asks him what kind of dreams he has (asking if he dreams of sports, cars, girls, or one girl in particular, implying herself). She also asks him what his favorite musical note is, and when he does not know how to respond, demonstrates her singing ability while leaning in close to his face, then kisses him and asks flirtatiously which note was his favorite. Cat's dancing style is also flirtatious, such as in Freak the Freak Out, where she dances onstage during her duet with Jade as well as during part of Tori's performance and is seen doing so with an attractive guy after Tori wins the competition, and in iParty With Victorious, where she shakes her chest with her arms extended. Other boys she has dated and/or flirted with include Dusty (mentioned on TheSlap), Daniel (Cat's New Boyfriend), Tug (Prom Wrecker), Sinjin (Robarazzi), Gibby from iCarly (iParty With Victorious) and Jason Sikowitz (Sleepover at Sikowitz's). She has also kissed Robbie (to show him that a girl can kiss a guy without it meaning anything) in Stage Fighting and Beck (for a movie) in A Film by Dale Squires Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega (2010–present: Best Friend) Tori and Cat are very good friends, and Cat is the first girl to ever meet Tori (Even saying "Oh my Gosh!" excitedly), though she runs away shortly after meeting her. Cat showed signs of worrying for Tori when Jade spilled coffee on her. On TheSlap, Cat posted a picture of Tori named MY BFF TORI in her picture category Cat's Day at the Beach and captioned it saying "Tori was so excited to see me, she put her unusually long arm up in the air. LOL. JK, Tori." Cat has also slept over at Tori's house and has hugged her there in a TheSlap video. Tori is also the only person (Other than Robbie in April Fools Blank) that Cat has punched in the show. She felt bad afterwards. André Harris (2008–present: Good Friend) André seems to be good friends with Cat. He is very nice to her and takes up for her if the others don't seem to want to. He calls her "little red" because of her red hair which André Harris seems to really amuse her. In Survival of the Hottest, when she finally gets them out of the RV, André picks her up excitedly. Also, the two are seen in a video on TheSlap where Sikowitz ambushes them at lunch with a Drive-by Acting Exercise. The two are also seen to be hanging out with Tori the most in the show. Robbie Shapiro (2008–present: complicated) Cat and Robbie seem to have crushes on each other. However, Rex doesn't seem to like her, which causes Cat to get upset as well as receiving constant apologies from Robbie. In fact, Cat seems to be the only girl that Rex has yet to have hit on. In the episode Stage Fighting, she tried to prove to Robbie his stage kiss with Trina was only acting. When he doesn't believe her, she stage-kisses him and he asks her to meet his parents. In Ice Cream for Ke$ha, Cat had a dream about Robbie and gets mad at him for letting little kids eat her (in her dream). Robbie also seemed sad that Cat was mad at him, but Cat forgave him eventually. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Robbie was the first one she told her joke too even though she could've chosen to tell someone else. In The Birthweek Song, she goes with Robbie to his Grandma's house. In Prom Wrecker, Robbie asks her to the prom and Cat implied that she would've gone with Robbie if another boy hadn't have already asked her. She also seemed upset throughout the whole Prome after Robbie accused her of lying about having a date, but cheers up when Tug does something funny like showing her his hat that lights up and spins. In A Christmas Tori, Robbie gets her a great Secret Santa present (a cotton candy machine) and Cat gets really excited and kisses him on the cheek while saying thanks. At the end of The Breakfast Bunch, Robbie and Cat are seen flirting with each other, and Cat gives Robbie her gum at the end. Robbie seems to be there for Cat whenever she needs help as shown in André's Horrible Girl when Cat called him to come help her with fixing the house .Also, the both seem to enjoy singing together, as shown in Tori and Jade's Play date. Also, in the same episode, Cat and Robbie sing bad news to people, and after they sing to Beck about urine, Robbie ask Cat to make out with him; in response, Cat giggles and pinches his cheek in a flirty way. Jade West (2008-present: Best Friend) Cat and Jade are friends. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile and more patient towards Cat than towards most people (even though she did once say "Is it a device that can beam you to another table? Because if it is which button do I push?!" and tells her she's "screwed up"). Cat is not as easily offended by Jade (although in Rex Dies, Jade makes a death threat to Cat saying "If someone fell of this cat-walk and hit the floor really hard do you think they'd live?") Jade is kinder towards Cat, while Cat is much less sensitive around Jade, and actually seems to adore her. They seem to love each other like sisters. In Freak the Freak Out, they sang the song "Give It Up" together. Cat and Jade seem to love each other like sisters. They were also seen dancing very closely to one another (with nearly exactly the same choreography) while singing. Every time when Cat says something about her brother, Jade orders her to do another thing (like in Beck Falls for Tori and Terror on Cupcake Street). Also in Tori Tortures Teacher, Jade and Cat are seen holding auditions for Sikowitz and Jade starts to feed Cat with cereal so she would be quite but in a polite way and Cat didn't mean to mind. In André's Horrible Girl, Jade invites herself over to Cat's mom's boss' house to help Cat dog-sit his dog, Coober, when Jade breaks the guitar by accident she feels bad and tries to fix it. They also seem to have numerous sleepovers. (TheSlap) Beck Oliver (2008–present: Good Friend) Even though they are quite opposite, Cat seems to be somewhat good friends to Beck. They've never shown any dislike towards each other. In the episode Robarazzi, Cat grabs Beck's leg to show him the new device she got from the Sky Store, and he didn't mind it too much. In Survival of the Hottest, after Cat opens the RV, Beck gives her a small kiss on the head. Beck kisses Cat for the movie Tori directs. Also, because she and Cat are best friends, Beck's ex-girlfriend, Jade, has never once shown any signs of jealousy when Beck and Cat are shown together. Beck and Cat kissed in A Film By Dale Squires for the short film they were making. When they arrived at the hotel in Yerba, Cat is seen talking and giggling with Beck. . Beck is seen feeding Cat a taco and she has her legs across him and they are both laughing in The Breakfast Bunch. In André's Horrible Girl, Cat calls Robbie over to fix the window and the guitar in her mom's boss' house and Beck comes too. When there is an earthquake, Beck is seen protecting Cat and shielding her from the collapsing items and the exploding lamp. Trina Vega (2010–present: Good Friend) Trina and Cat never really knew each other until "Tori the Zombie", when Cat applies glue to Tori's face. Cat and Trina have to drive to the company to buy the solvent for removal. They sing a song, but Cat skips a line because she thinks it's inappropriate. They go to Freezy Queen to get ice cream, causing them to arrive late to Tori's show. They are considered friends. Trina even asked for her phone number in "Survival of the Hottest" to call her when she left to go use the bathroom and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. Also, on theSlap, Cat had pictures of Trina that she posted on theSlap even though Trina told her not to. Apparently, Trina hasn't killed Cat yet. Erwin Sikowitz (2008-present: Teacher) Sikowitz is Cat's acting teacher. In The Bird Scene, Sikowitz hit Cat in the face with a ball for an acting challenge. Then, Cat comes back to ask a question, and he hits her again, saying (to Tori), "We'll never know her question." Sikowitz seems to dislike Cat, in a way that she annoys him. Cat supports Sikowitz when he is singing "Number One" at Karaoke Dokie. (Freak the Freak Out) Later, in The Diddly-Bops, Sikowitz is very happy that Rex tells Cat to shut up after singing about the Wagafuffles. In Cat's costume design class she makes a costume to look like Sikowitz. In her costume, when she sees him, she imitates him. (See: Cat's PearProducts *Pink PearPhone XT *Pink PearPad 2 *Pink PearBook 4 Category:Victorious Characters